One of the recurring problems that people have is what to do with a purse when seated at a table. If the purse is placed in the lap, then the mobility of the person holding the purse is limited. Laying the purse on the table prevents optimal utilization of the table space. Placing the purse on the floor under the person's seat increases the risk of having the purse stolen or even left behind when the person leaves the table.
These problems are particularly troublesome when a person is seated at a gaming table, such as a 21 table. The surface of the table is completely utilized for the playing of the game of 21. Because of the possibility of cheating, purses are not permitted on the table surface. Seating space is limited and it is just not convenient to place the purse in the lap of the player. Laying the purse under the table or even hanging the purse on the back of the chair is risky because of the possibility of purse snatching.